godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Head of Euryale
After Kratos battled Euryale within the Temple of Euryale, he finally killed her by slicing off her head. Upon doing that, he could then use it to turn enemies to stone. The larger the enemy, the longer it took to turn it to stone. Unlike the first God of War, where Kratos used Medusa's Gaze, that power was also effective against other Gorgons. By levelling up the head, one increased its freezing power, and also obtained new abilities for it. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 4,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 8,000 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Gorgon Stare' - Hold L2 and then hold square until the enemy in your sight turns to stone. L2 + hold square *'Gorgon Stare (Air)' - While airborne, hold L2 and then hold square until the enemy in your sight turns to stone. L2 + hold square Level 2 *'Gorgon Stare Upgrade' *'Gorgon Flash' - Hold L2 and then press triangle to turn enemies to stone with a single glance; (most big enemies take only two shots). L2 + triangle *'Gorgon Flash (Air)' - While airborne, hold L2 and then press triangle to turn enemies to stone with a single glance; (most big enemies take only two shots). L2 + triangle Level 3 *'Gorgon Stare Upgrade' *'Gorgon Blast' - Hold L2 and then press circle to let loose a surge of Euryale's magic that can stone multiple enemies. L2 + O *'Gorgon Blast' (Air) - While airborne, hold L2 and then press circle to let loose a surge of Euryale's magic that can stone multiple enemies. L2 + O *'Gorgon Rage' - While holding L2, hold circle and then release to turn all surrounding enemies into stone. L2 + hold O Gallery Head of Euryale.jpg Trivia *Interestingly, when Kratos held out the Head of Euryale, the snakes that made up her hair continued to writhe. That was also the case with Medusa's head. It was possible that the snakes were not directly connected to the heads and so could survive without them. *The icon for the magic was almost the same as Medusa's Gaze, but was wider in the head, just like Euryale's Head was in comparison to Medusa's. *When Rage of the Titans was activated, Euryale's Head became Red. *There was a glitch with the head that gave Kratos a brief window of invulnerability after he drew it (with L2). That could be used tactically to avoid heavy hits and, if perfectly timed, the ability to never get hit. That was also the case with Typhon's Bane. *Euryale's Head appeared in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, however, it was incorrectly named Medusa's Gaze. *There was an unnamed Gorgon head in Bit of War. It may have been the Head of Euryale considering the time period in which the game was set. Related Pages *Medusa's Gaze *Euryale Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Items Category:Ability Category:Artifacts